Secret Weapon
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: A gathering of the forces before the storm. (FFVI)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: Final Fantasy VI | **Rating**: PG | **Summary**: A gathering of the forces before the storm. | **Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VI belongs to Squaresoft who I swear by now is my Tao. I think I've written more fanfiction to Squaresoft games than any other company. God bless the Squaresoft! | **Author's Notes**: My first attempt at writing for FFVI. I love this game dearly. In my mind it is the exact definition of a fantasy RPG. I definitely hope to write more for this game in the future. And yes, I always am the fan of villains. Of course my first FFVI fic had to be about the Empire.  I obtained Kefka's last name from a fanfic I read. I'm not sure it's his real last name… but it sounds accurate. If the fanfic writer created the name and lays claim to the last name, I can always have it removed. | **Dedication**: To Ripley, a loyal General Leo and FFVI fan. Leo doesn't play too much of a part in this fic, but he does have some. And so, this is for her.

Secret Weapon

What was the exact definition of life? What was the whole point? Was it to take a stand, make a difference, and change the world? Or was it to be controlled and kept under a strict ruling hand? Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Running a slim hand through straight blond locks, Celes Chere, general of the growing empire's supreme military, was utterly bored as she sat at the banquet table along with the other generals and superior officers. Beside her sat Leo, deep-set brown eyes hidden by the furrow of his brows, a frown set in place across his usually kind face.

Immediately she knew that it had to do with Kefka Palazzo, the third and final general of the Imperial Army, and the speech that he was readily giving with his usual wide and dramatic gestures. Beside him stood a girl who looked no older than Celes herself, perhaps only sixteen or seventeen years old. She stood perfectly still; lips were parted yet never moved. Her wide green eyes seemed utterly lifeless.

Was this what had Leo so concerned? Interested suddenly, Celes listened closely to what Kefka was speaking of.

"She will be the key to unlocking the Espers! I swear by my allegiance to the Empire that this girl has exactly what we need. We bend her to our will; we make her fight for our cause and the Empire will take over this world!" Kefka's pale blue eyes were alight with prospect and determination. Quickly he ran his hand through his already mused blond hair and shifted a bit excitedly, awaiting their liege's assent.

Celes glanced quickly at the man beside her to see Leo's frown deepen. Something was troubling him… but why? If Kefka's words spoke true and this girl could give them the power the Empire had been searching for… Why shouldn't they make the best of this opportunity? She may have been younger than the others, but her intelligence wasn't to be doubted.

The banquet hall quietened as their Emperor finally spoke up. Gestahl was an old man, already in his late fifties. But he still had life in him yet. And he was a good man. What he said would certainly be best for the Empire and also the world.

"I see your point General Palazzo… It was a wise move that you made in favour of what would be best for us."

"But my liege!" Leo suddenly burst out, forgetting his place in amongst the turmoil that obviously wracked his brain. "There is no way that we could possibly do this. Not to that poor girl…"

"That is enough General," Gestahl's thin voice commanded and immediately Leo returned to his seat. "I believe that General Palazzo is correct in his intuition to use this girl."

With a smug grin on his rouge painted lips, Kefka made a quick little immature face in Leo's direction, as if to show that the Emperor would rather listen to him.

"General Chere."

"Yes my liege?" Celes answered, standing up suddenly to address the Emperor.

"Take this girl to Cid… See what he can do with her at the moment while General Palazzo and I formulate the use of her."

"Of course my liege." She bowed, head low as she left the table to take a hold of the girl's wrist. Celes wasn't sure if the girl could even hear her yet still she tried. "Come with me miss."

Remaining where he was seated, Leo could only shake his head. This was ridiculous. Weren't any of them aware of the consequences? Kefka's actions would surely be the death of them all.


End file.
